


Locker Neighbors

by kam3026



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, Squad, Teen Romance, Teenagers, lots of pining, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kam3026/pseuds/kam3026
Summary: "Hey locker neighbor," I head someone say. Words that flipped Luna Cardell's loveless life upside down. It's not that she's looking for anyone to date, someone just happened to walk out in front of her and after three simple words she's gone. After falling for a guy who's a little more complicated than not, Luna's life gets a little more...dramatic to exaggerate.





	Locker Neighbors

I looked at myself in the mirror, my long brown hair was a tangled mess as always, but today I was going to do something about it. I took out the curling iron I had wanted so long ago, but never used and plugged it in. I brushed my teeth and washed my face while I waited for it to get hot, slowly becoming more excited for the day to start. Once the light turned green on the curling iron, I started using it. It wasn’t very hard, but I was struggling to get the back of my hair, which just happened to be the worst part. It took me forever, and I might have burned myself a few times, but I got it done and when I went downstairs, even Robin complimented me. Robin was my younger brother, he has a dog named Light that is his diabetic alert dog, Robin brings Light to school with him. Actually, he brings Light everywhere. I popped some bread in the toaster and cut an avocado up while I waited. Avocado toast was one of the only things I eat in the morning for breakfast.   
My big brother, Sebastian, walked me to my bus stop. Sebastian takes care of me and Robin, our parents died when I was about ten, Robin was eight, and Sebastian was twenty. Ever since then, Sebastian has done an amazing job of raising me and Robin. He asked me if I was nervous, to which I responded with no. Because, I wasn’t really, I was just excited. I couldn’t wait to meet new people and make new friends. This year I also decided that I was going to be super organized and get good grades, something I didn’t do very well last year. My bus pulled up and I hugged Sebastian goodbye. I stepped on the bus, and my first day of high school officially began. I smiled at the bus driver and took a seat in the very front. I couldn’t wait to see my friends, Luke and Annie. Luke and Annie have been my friends since we were really little. They got on at the last bus stop. We picked them up and Luke sat next to me. Luke had grown about six inches the last summer and just keeps getting taller. I also noticed that he changed his hairstyle. It used to be spiked up in the front, but now it was swept over to the side. I made him look like a nerd. Which he is a nerd, so I guess it’s fitting.   
We finally arrived at the school after what seemed like hours on the bus. Ten minutes late. On the first day. At least we got bus passes… I looked at my schedule. My locker was in the freshman hallway, which is on the second floor. I went up the stairs and walked down the hallway, past hundreds of other lockers, looking for my own. After passing it up a total of three times, I noticed the lock with the blue tape and the number written on the metal in Sharpie because the real number wore off. I don’t know why I went to my locker, I didn’t have anything with me, not even a backpack. Just my planner, a notebook, and a pen. I looked at my schedule again, my math class was in room 2037. I had only been over my schedule once. I knew that my math class was in the sophomore hallway, which was just across from the freshman one. I went to the sophomore hallway and looked around. My excitement was slowly turning into fear and stress. After walking down the sophomore hallway a few times, accompanied by a few other lost looking freshman, I gave up and found one of the people in a green shirt. That’s who they told us to look for. People in green shirts.   
I found someone I knew in my algebra class and sat with her. Our teacher seemed nice, she told us we’d need a binder with five dividers and a lot of spare notebook paper. We had shortened class periods and a messed up schedule, so after about ten minutes of math class, we were sent into the impossibly busy hallways to find our next class. My next class was on the first floor in the senior hallway, then for third hour I went back upstairs, I was downstairs for fourth hour, and downstairs for fifth, then up for homeroom, and back down for sixth, seventh, and eighth. At lunch, I found my friend, Rachel and we ended up sitting on the floor. Then, we went to the auditorium and sat with our homeroom classes while the principal talked to us. I only knew one person in my homeroom and I don’t think my guide liked me very much. There were a lot of boys in our homeroom. After that, we all had to go back to our second-hour class for a code red drill and an evacuation drill. I hated the code red, we were just squished up against the wall with a bunch of people I didn’t know. Then we went outside in the ninety-degree heat on the bleachers for about twenty minutes. I wanted to go home. At least I got to talk to my friend, Payton when we were outside. When we finally went back inside, it was nice and cool, but then we were leaving. I caught up with Luke and Annie to get on the bus,   
“So, whaddya think of high school?” I asked them.  
“It’s alright, I got lost a lot today,” Annie said.  
“Yeah, me too,” Luke agreed.  
“Same, I wish that we didn’t have all those drills and stuff today, that messed me up,” I said.  
“Definitely,” Luke said, skipping two stairs at a time as he went down.   
“And lunch was ridiculous, we sat on the floor,” Annie said.  
“So did me and Rachel, it was utter chaos,” I said.  
“I hope tomorrow will be a little more organized,” Luke said.  
“Me too,” I said, pushing open the door to go outside.

When I got off the bus, I walked home quietly, thinking about the day. I was certainly disappointed in today, I thought it was going to be really exciting, and I would talk to new people, but I didn’t really. Just people I knew from last year. I was excited to see Robin and Sebastian though and tell them about everything. I turned to walk up our driveway, I could hear music playing from inside our house. I smiled, Sebastian plays music really loudly to welcome me and Noah home from our first day of school. I don’t really know why, but he’s done that since fifth grade and that’s just how it is. I opened the screen door and shut it behind me,  
“HEY! I’M HOME!” I yelled over the Broadway music blaring from our speakers.   
“LUNA!” Sebastian replied, also yelling.  
He turned the music down and he and Robin came out of the living room. I dropped my bag in the hallway and sat down at the kitchen table.  
“So, how was it?” Sebastian asked.  
“Well, I got lost like, five times and we had a code red drill and an evacuation drill today, and Gabby and I sat on the floor for lunch, but I like my teachers!” I said.  
“Oh, well it’s good that you like your teachers! Meet anyone new yet?” He asked.  
“Nope,” I told him.   
“Hmm, I bet you’ll make some new friends soon,” Sebastian said.  
“Yeah, I hope so!” I said.  
“Do you have a list of school supplies?” He asked me.   
“Yeah! Can we get them tonight?” I said.  
“Sure, can I see the list?”   
“Yeah, here,” I said, opening my folder and handing Sebastian the list I made.   
I got up and walked to the pantry, grabbing a packet of trail mix and a napkin. I sat back down at the table and poured some trail mix onto the napkin. Robin was very happy about his day because all of his friends were with him on his “team”. In our middle school, the grades are separated by teams and it’s very important that you’re on a team with your friends because they have lunch periods together. Robin was on the team I was on when I was in seventh grade so I knew all of his teachers and everything, which was nice for him and for me because it’s a way to keep in touch with some of my favorites. It was also his first year bringing Light to school with him.  
“Hey, how was it having Light with you today?” I asked Robin.  
“Good! No one touched him without asking and he wasn’t disruptive at all!” He said happily, patting Light on the head.  
“That’s great!” I said smiling.  
“And, I feel more safe with him because he protects me,” Robin said.  
“Yes, Light is a very good dog,” I told him.   
I told Sebastian I was going to the “studio” to journal for a bit. The “studio” as we like to call it, is a big shed in our backyard that Sebastian turned into a little art studio for me. It’s my favorite place of all times, and it has a big window on one of the walls that gives me really good light so it’s easier to pick out colors to paint with. I love to paint and make art, it’s so relaxing and fun to me. I walked across our yard, the grass prickly under my bare feet. I unlocked the door to the studio and breathed in deeply as I entered it. It smelled like wood, paint, and new books. I flicked on the lights because it was too hot to have the big window uncovered. I pulled out my writing journal and opened it to a blank page. I couldn’t think of anything to write about though, I normally write about my day, but I already told Sebastian and Robin about my day so there was nothing to write about. I closed the journal and ran back inside to change into my paint clothes, which was an old white t-shirt and overall shorts. I tied up my hair in a messy bun.   
“Hey, I’m gonna go paint, come find me when you’re ready to go shopping!” I told Sebastian quickly before slipping out the door.  
I ran back into my studio and grabbed the paint brushes scattered around the floor and put them in a jar. I walked over to the opposite side where I kept all of my paints. I had them organized by color and type. So, blue watercolors or yellow acrylics. Today I felt like using my acrylic paints. I scooped up a bunch of black, gray, and silver tubes of paint and grabbed a pallet off of a nail on the wall. I tossed all of the paint onto my desk and dragged an easel with a canvas over to where I was going to be doing art. I squeezed a little paint into each of the dips in the pallet and picked a brush to start painting with. I had sketched out a scene of two people standing under the sky. I had been on a splatter painting kick lately and decided to make it the night. I taped over the little people I had drawn and stared at the canvas. I started with the ground, I used a very dark gray for the ground the little people were standing on.   
By the time Sebastian knocked on the door, my hands were covered in dark paint and I was getting ready to start splatter painting.   
“Hey let’s Van Gogh and get you some school supplies,” Sebastian said, smiling at his pun.  
“Oh my goodness get out,” I said laughing and rolling my eyes.   
I cleaned up my area and put my shoes and socks back on, I didn’t feel like changing so I went out in my paint splattered clothes. I ran around to the front of our house and pulled my bike out of the garage. Sebastian got his bike and we were on our way. We can ride our bikes into town and it’s awesome, I love being outside. Sebastian kept asking me about my day, I kept telling him it wasn’t great and that it certainly isn’t what I thought it would be like.   
“Yeah well did you meet anyone you’d want to be friends with?” Sebastian eventually asked me.   
“Hmm, that’s a hard question, not really, there wasn’t much time for talking to new people today,” I said to him.  
“Yeah, that’d make sense,” he said.   
“I think that tomorrow will be better and maybe I’ll meet some new people,” I told him.  
“I think so too, I hope this year is great for you,” Sebastian said, smiling.  
And although he smiled, his eyes looked sad. Last year had been a trainwreck for me. I had failed multiple classes throughout the school year and only got them up at the end of the year to go on a field trip and I made bad friends. But luckily, most of those friends aren’t at my school this year. So I decided I was going to make new friends and get good grades this year. We rode our bikes through the Office Max parking lot and dragged them up the stairs to the bike racks. I tied my lock around my bike and the rack and locked it. We walked in and Sebastian handed me the list he had rewritten with both mine and Robin’s supplies on it.   
“You have terrible handwriting,” I told him, laughing.  
“Hey shut up,” Sebastian said, elbowing me in the arm and smiling.  
“I’m just stating facts,” I said.  
Sebastian rolled his eyes at me and sighed, trying to hold back laughter. We started with pens and pencils and that kind of thing. My teachers didn’t tell me specifically that I needed pens or highlighters, but I liked having them. I found a set of rainbow pens for myself and some black, blue, and red pens for Robin (that’s what his teachers asked for). Sebastian found a big, but cheap, pack of different colored highlighters that Robin and I could share. I had enough erasers at home and pencils to last me as long as I live. We grabbed a few packs of college ruled notebook paper for me and some wide ruled paper for Robin. This continued for a while, I got distracted by the Sharpie displays that you can write on every time we passed one. I loved those things, they’re so fun and you can make art for random people to see. It’s like a really crappy museum. I got a bunch of snazzy notebooks to copy notes into, they had a pretty, pastel watercolor pattern on them and different quotes in a font that I liked.  
We checked out and loaded our bags into the basket of my bike and went on our way home. I was excited, new school supplies are one of my most favorite things for some reason, it just feels nice to have new paper and pens and highlighters and all that. It probably has something to do with the fact that it’s almost like getting new art supplies. I don’t actually think I know what my most favorite thing is. Sebastian and I rode quietly back home. I was eager to decorate my folders and notebooks and help Robin with his. I’ve recently been working a lot on improving my print handwriting and writing in different fonts I guess. I pulled into the garage, hopped off my bike, and put the kickstand down. I grabbed the bags that were in my basket and brought them inside.   
“We’re home!” I sang when I got the door open.  
“Yay!!” I heard Robin shout from his bedroom, followed by the sound of him and Light coming downstairs.   
I dumped the bags of school stuff out on our dining room table before running upstairs to grab some pens and markers. I came back downstairs quickly and when I came back, Robin and Light were at the table waiting for me (yes, Light sometimes sits in the kitchen chairs). Once Robin and I had separated all of the things, I got to decorating. Robin told me which notebooks went with what subject and I sketched them out on paper in different fonts and asked him which one he liked the best.   
“I like that one, it’s like, kind of edgy, but not too edgy,” Robin said, pointing to one that kind of looked like graffiti.   
“Okay, then that one it is,” I said, laughing at his comment about its edginess.  
I sketched the subjects out a few more times in that font and then sketched it in pencil on each of his notebooks. After we were both happy with how they looked, I filled the words in with Sharpie and let Robin write his name on all of them by himself. I picked out a font for myself and wrote it on all of my notebooks. I liked doing this stuff with Robin. I gave him the pens and highlighters we got for him and he put them in his “magic pencil pouch” as we like to call it. We call it that because he finds random stuff in it all the time like it just appears in there. I put all of my supplies in my not magical pencil pouch and organized everything in my backpack. I helped Robin organize his things into Light’s bags and in his drawstring bag. Light carries most of Robin’s things, like notebooks and folders, but Robin likes to carry his pens and pencils and lunch box around on his own. He thanked me with a hug and went into the living room.  
“Hey, how’s Katie?” I asked him.  
“Good!! I have like,” he paused to count on his fingers, “five classes with her!”  
“Awesome! Tell her I said hi,” I said.  
“Ok!” Robin told me.  
Katie is Robin’s best friend, they hung out a lot during PE last year since they can’t really do what the other kids do. Katie is paralyzed from the waist down for a reason that I don’t know. She came over a lot over the summer and she’s a very sweet girl and I’m glad that Robin is friends with her. I checked my phone and put it down when I saw no one had texted me. I told Robin and Sebastian I was going back outside to paint and left for the studio shed. I took my shoes and socks off and set them down near the door. I turned on some music and put a plastic bag over the speaker so I wouldn’t get paint on it. I continued with the painting I was working on before we left to get school supplies. I got out the white paint since it was the only one I needed now. I took my paint brush and flicked the paint onto the center of the sky. Stars. I love stars. I smiled and put the brush down just to pick up another one. Now I painted more detailed stars that had little points so it looked like they were shining. I untaped the little people at the bottom and set the canvas so it faced the window to dry. When I went back inside, Robin was at the counter with two cans of Spaghettios.   
“Hungry?” He asked me.  
“Heck yeah, I am!” I responded, grabbing two bowls and spoons out of the cabinet.   
“Woooooo!” Robin cheered.  
I grabbed out wax paper and we did our best to fit both bowls in the microwave so that we could eat them at the same time. Spaghettios was one of me and Robin’s favorite meal to eat when we forgot about dinner (which is more often than you’d think). A couple minutes later, they were done and I got them out with my trusty oven mitts. I put them at either one of our spots at the dinner table and set out some napkins and lemonade. Robin sat down across from me and we started eating. It was a pretty quiet ordeal because we were too busy enjoying our spaghettios to talk. I was glad that Robin and I were so close because I don’t have a lot of friends right now since I’m just starting at a new school and I think I’d go mad if I didn’t have anyone to talk to about school and stuff like that. I looked at him and smiled silent thanks. Robin smiled back and continued eating his Spaghettios. After we were done eating he said to me,  
“Luna, are you sad that you have no friends in school?”  
“No, not really, because I plan on making new friends,” I said, laughing a little bit.  
“Hmm, well, that’s good,” He told me.   
“Yep, that’s been my goal since the end of summer,” I said.  
“That’s a good goal for when you’re starting at a new school,” He responded.   
“Thanks!” I said, smiling.   
“I’m gonna steal your goal when I start high school,” Robin said.  
“That’s good, but hopefully you won’t need to, cause maybe I’ll have new friends by that time,” I said.  
“True, but I’m stealing it anyway,” He said.   
“Ok, whatever floats your boat,” I laughed.   
After we finished our highly nutritious meal of spaghettios and lemonade I went upstairs to shower. I think a lot when I’m in the shower, but today I had nothing to think about. I just felt kind of let down by the day. I really hoped that the next day would be better and not as confusing, and maybe I could talk to some new people. I thought about homecoming, which was coming up in a little less than three months. I probably wouldn’t have anyone to go with and just end up going with friends. Which doesn’t really bother me, I’ve never really been interested in dating, because I just don’t know anyone worth dating. Every time a friend or someone asks me who I ‘like’ I just shrug and tell them I don’t like anyone. Which is true most of the time. I’ve had about three crushes in my life and I got over all of them fairly quickly. I’ve never really cared about any of that stuff before. I tilted my head back and let the water flow down over my face. I finished up quickly and went back downstairs. Sebastian asked me if I wanted to watch The Flash with him and Robin before we had to go to bed. So we did, and before I went to bed, I wrote in my journal about the day.


End file.
